Tylko Tom Riddle
by Likorys
Summary: Harry rozejrzał się po wszechogarniającej bieli. Coś tutaj było… coś go przyciągało. "Nie możesz temu pomóc." Usłyszał czyjś głos, z pierwszym odruchu zgadzając się z nim zupełnie.
1. Chapter 1

Mała miniaturka o tym co według mnie Harry zrobić powinien po tym jak trafiła go Avada.

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po wszechogarniającej bieli, wciąż roztrzęsiony po tym jak pozwolił się trafi Avadą. Coś się nie udało? Przecież musiał być żywy. No i nie wyglądało mu to białe pustkowie na jakiekolwiek raj…

Urwał, odwracając się nagle i rozglądając znów. Coś tutaj było… coś go przyciągało. Jakaś dziwna siła, której nie potrafił nazwać, a nawet nie do końca ja czuł, po prostu… była, jak… prawie jak z bazyliszkiem na drugim roku. Kusiła, przyciągała… potrzebowała go…

Rozejrzał się, w szoku obserwując jak bezkres bieli nagle przybiera kształty dworca King's Cross gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, jakby wyglądał tak od początku. Teraz łatwo zauważył ruch pod jedną z ławek, podchodząc do niej wolno. Ledwie klęknął tuż przy celu, a natychmiast tego pożałował.

\- Nie możesz temu pomóc. – Usłyszał czyjś głos, z pierwszym odruchu zgadzając się z nim zupełnie.

Niemowlę było szkaradne i zdeformowane, o koślawych rękach i nogach powyginanych nie do końca tak jak trzeba i wiele za dużych. Drobne ciałko bardziej przypominało losowo wybrane kości z wciśnięte w skórę złego rozmiaru, niebezpiecznie napiętą lub szkaradnie marszczącą się w różnych miejscach. Pokraczna istotka była brudna od krwi, cieknącej po niej wolno lub zakrzepłej. Nie zostawiała jednak śladu na białej ziemi.

\- Nie zdołasz już temu pomóc, nikt nie zdoła. – Głos odezwał się bliżej i Harry odruchowo uniósł głowę.

Widok Dumbledore'a go zaskoczył, ale już po chwili wrócił wzrokiem do szkaradnego niemowlęcia, nagle zanoszącego się płaczem. Nawet to przychodziło mu z trudem: dławiło się łzami zmieszanymi z krwią i siniało, nie mogąc złapać tchu.

\- Już już… - Harry zareagował instynktownie, biorąc je na ręce i kołysząc wprawnie. Wciąż pamiętał wszystkie dziecięce przyjęcia urodzinowe Dudleya, na które jego wujostwo zapraszało maleńkie dzieci tylko po to, by on musiał je niańczyć. Nigdy tego nie okazał, ale naprawdę to uwielbiał…

\- Już powiedziałem, że mu nie pomożesz, tylko sobie zaszkodzisz. – Powtórzył Dumbledore.

Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie ma ubrań i niemowlę w jego ramionach brudzi go krwią. Zignorował to jednak zupełnie.

\- To on, prawda? – Zapytał cicho, siadając na ziemi i kołysząc wciąż malucha, wycierając mu policzki wierzchem dłoni.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, co samo w sobie dało Harry'emu pewność. To szkaradne, pokraczne niemowlę, było horkruksem. Było Voldemortem. Jego magia doskonale mu to mówiła, lgnąć do maleństwa, próbując je otoczyć, ochronić. Tak jak jego własne ciało chroniło ten kaleki fragment duszy przez całe jego życie… I nieważne jak bardzo Harry starał się widzieć w tym niemowlęciu mordercę swoich rodziców i węzo podobnego potwora, widział tylko skrzywdzone dziecko.

Kilkuletniego chłopca wychowanego w sierocińcu w czasie wojny, który nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto by go pokochał. Małego chłopca, któremu nikt nie zdołał pomóc. Niewinne dziecko, którego nikt nie chciał i nie próbował ocalić, woląc się go po prosu pozbywać. Z sierocińca, z rodziny, ze szkoły, ze świata czarodziejów…

\- Niech pan nawet nie próbuje. – Powiedział w końcu cicho do Dumbledore'a, który już kilkakrotnie coś do niego powiedział. – Nie dam go więcej skrzywdzić. – Wyszeptał, absolutnie jednak pewnie, przytulając dziecko do piersi i głaszcząc je po zdeformowanej główce. Uspokoiło je to wyraźnie, bo przestało w końcu płakać, oddychając głośno, świszcząco, wciąż z czerwonymi i sinymi plamami na drobnym ciałku.

\- Harry, mój kochany chłopcze… - Zaczął znów Dumledore. – Mój kochany, dobry, odważny chłopcze. Ja pragnąłem móc mu pomóc, ale to już niemożliwe. – Przemawiał łagodnie. – Odłóż to, podejdź, chciałbym porozmawiać…

Harry nie słuchał go zupełnie, zauważając za to że dyrektor jest ubrany. Zastanowił się jakim cudem, przypominając sobie jak bezkres zmienił się nagle w dworzec i zastanawiając przelotnie czy siebie też mógłby tak zmienić, równie nagle czując na sobie miękki materiał. Uśmiechnął się na widok prostej koszulki i spodni, próbując tego samego i uśmiechając się szerzej na widok wanienki z wodą, ręczników i koca.

\- Harry… - Dumbledore pokręcił głową, siadając na ławce i obserwując go uważnie.

Harry znów go zignorował, powoli obmywając dziecko z krwi. Ta jednak nie chciała zejść: ledwie ją zmył, a znów spływała po skórze niemowlęcia, jakby ciekła z niewidzialnych ran, choć delikatna skóra była od nich czysta. Wyczyścił część, ale tylko część.

\- To nie tylko w twojej krwi się utopił, więc i nie ty sam możesz ją z niego zmyć. – Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. – Proszę, chłopcze, odłóż to…

\- Czy ja też byłem „tym"? – Harry spojrzał na byłego dyrektora z wyraźnym żalem. – _Tym_ dzieckiem z przepowiedni, _tym_ horkruksem, _tym_ narzędziem do wygrania wojny? Nie. – Podniósł wolną rękę, powstrzymując odpowiedź. – Nie chcę słuchać kolejnych wyjaśnień. Mam ich już dość… - Powiedział cicho, łamiącym się głosem.

Uniósł znów dziecko w ramiona, uparcie ścierając krew z jego policzków. Niemowlę obserwowało go, wyłupiastymi, przekrwionymi oczami, z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Harry westchnął cicho.

\- Chciałbym to zmyć, maleńki, ale chyba naprawdę nie mogę… - Wyszeptał, głaszcząc malucha po policzku, nagle zamierając. Krew pozostała na jego palcach, ale na skórze dziecka już się nie pojawiła.

\- Harry…!

Zignorował Dumbledore'a, rozważając krótko jego słowa. Nie mógł zmyć krwi z dziecka… najwyraźniej mógł ją jednak spokojnie wziąć na siebie. To też rozwiązanie. Nie wahał się ani chwili, wycierając twarz niemowlęcia, wycierając niedbale dłonie o swoje boki pod ubraniem. Zamarł, kiedy oczy wycieraniu jego dłoni drobne, pokraczne palce zacisnęły się na jego. Maluch wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźnym skupieniem, jakby nawet ten gest kosztował go niesamowity wysiłek. Harry przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywał się w niego bezmyślnie, w końcu chichocząc cicho i głaszcząc wierzch drobnej dłoni.

\- Tak, malutki… jestem tutaj. – Wyszeptał. – Jestem i nie pozwolę by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził. – Dodał poważnie, wracając do oczyszczenia rąk malucha z krwi, kończąc z własnymi czerwonymi od krwi po same ramiona, ignorując to jednak i nie kończąc póki niemowlę nie było prawie zupełnie czyste. – Już, tak lepiej, prawda? – Owinął dziecko kocykiem i przytulił znów delikatnie, kołysząc w ramionach.

Zerknął na Dumbledore'a, który z kolei obserwował jego każdy ruch z wyraźnym zawodem. Nie przejął się tym, pozbywając wszystkich niepotrzebnych rzeczy, i usiadł obok byłego dyrektora.

\- Chciał pan rozmawiać. – Przypomniał cicho, skupiając jednak wzrok na niemowlęciu.

\- Och, mój biedny, dobry chłopcze… - Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. – Domyśliłeś się więc? – Zapytał cicho po dłużej chwili.

Harry, wciąż kołysząc powoli przysypiające niemowlę, kiwnął głową.

\- Tak, po tym jak pomyślałem kiedy powstały horkruksy. Zabicie Marty, ojca, zabicie Hefsiby, Berta Jorkins… no i moja matka. Wszystko pasowało. – Westchnął cicho. – Wie pan, że ją przez to znienawidziłem? – Zapytał ze smutnym uśmiechem, głaszcząc dziecko po napiętym policzku opuszkami palców. – To ona to na mnie sprowadziła, ten cały ból, jakby nie mogła… nie wiem, uciec wtedy. Użyć świstoklika, albo się aportować. Nawet na inny kontynent! – Prychnął pod nosem, nadymając policzki jak dziecko. – Nie, nie uciekła. Nie chciała ocalić siebie i mnie, wolała głupio oddać życie.

\- Matka cię kochała, Harry… - Przerwał mu Dumbledore, dotąd słuchający go i obserwując tylko.

\- Kochała, ale co mi z tego przyszło? – Wyszeptał Harry. – Voldemort nie wiedział o tym jakie bariery ochronne aktywuje, kiedy zabiją ją, moją, matkę, chroniącą swe dziecko, ale ona też nie wiedziała. Oddała życie, nie mając pojęcia, że da to cokolwiek innego niż opóźnienie mojej śmierci i kilka sekund… - Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc o tym myśleć.

Widział od miesięcy i jakoś się z tym pogodził. Z tym co zrobiła, z tym jak się z tym czuł.

\- Tylko wie pan co? – Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z lekkim uśmiechem. – Teraz, nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia. – Powiedział. – Wie pan czemu? – Uśmiechnął się szerzej, przytulając mocniej niemowlę. – Bo przepowiednia się spełniła. Jestem wolny, wiem to.

\- Tak, mój chłopcze, w rzeczy samej… - Dumbledore wciąż obserwował go uważnie, z wyraźnym smutkiem. – Spełniłeś przepowiednię, o wiele lepiej niż kiedyś ja korzystając z Insygniów Śmierci.

Harry zachichotał, kręcąc lekko głową.

\- Och, tak, Insygnia… - Zachichotał znów. – Straciłam pelerynę w Dolinie Gordyka, spłonęła. Kamień wyrzuciłem po tym jak porozmawiałem z rodzicami, z Syriuszem… nie wiem, czy przyznają mi rację, ale zrozumieli. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, niemal tkliwie, na wspomnienie rodziców i ojca chrzestnego, jedynych tak drogich mu osób, wybaczających mu to co postanowił. – Różdżkę wciąż ma Voldemort, ale z chęcią złamię ją na kawałki, spalę i zakopię, na wszelki wypadek. – Zerknął na Dumbledore'a, chichocząc na jego minę.

Wciąż pragnął Insygniów, nawet tu, teraz… dlatego zrobił co zrobił. Dokładnie dlatego.

\- Może najpierw naprawię swoją starą… złamała się w Dolinie Godryka. – Wyjaśnił swobodnie. - Nie, proszę pana, nie mówiłem o tym co zrobiłem teraz… - Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Przepowiednia spełniła się lata temu, w Dolinie Godryka, gdy Voldemort próbował mnie zabić. – Powiedział, siadając wygodniej i okrywając lepiej kocem drzemiące dziecko, głaszcząc je znów lekko po policzku. – Wie pan co mówi przepowiednia? _Pod koniec lipca, dwójce ludzi, którzy trzykrotnie oparli się Czarnemu Panu, narodzi się dziecko zdolne go pokonać. Będzie przez niego naznaczone jako równe jemu, ale otrzyma też moc, jakiej on nie zna i tylko jeden z nich będzie mógł odebrać życie drugiemu, bo żaden nie może żyć jeśli drugi przetrwa…_ \- Zachichotał znów pod nosem, pusto i zupełnie bez humoru. – Wie pan czemu ludzie nie wierzą w przepowiednie? Bo mogą znaczyć cokolwiek i łatwo je dopasować do tego co chcemy, nie tego co głoszą. – Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z całym żalem jaki do niego czuł. – Spełniłem przepowiednię, kiedy mając jedenaście lat sprawiłem, że Voldemort znów zniknął… można nawet jechać po kolei i odhaczać. Narodziłem się, z mych rodziców, którzy trzykrotnie się mu oparli. Voldemort naznaczył mnie blizną jako równego sobie, dając mu fragment swej własnej duszy. Tylko ja mogę zabić jego i odwrotnie, bo ten fragment duszy sprawi, że atak kogokolwiek innego nic nie da. Jeśli chodzi o to, że tylko jeden z nas może żyć jeśli drugi przetrwa… to najgorsza wada przepowiedni: czy mówią dosłownie czy w przenośni. – Skrzywił się lekko. – Ja jako horkruksy i Voldemort jako dusza w dwóch miejscach możemy tylko egzystować. Trzeba więc czyjejś śmierci, by pozbyć się tego problemu, bym ja żył jako ja bez horkruksy lub Voldemort żył jako okaleczone dusza, ale w jednym miejscu. – Wyjaśnił.

Dumbledore słuchał go bez słowa, na koniec wzdychając ciężko.

\- To jedna z interpretacji. Ta, której potwierdzenia obawiałem się najbardziej… mój biedny chłopcze. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego z poczuciem winy w załzawionych oczach. – Mimo to, choć wiedziałem, że możesz być tylko zwykłym dzieckiem, byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by to przyznać. Jak miałem odebrać nadzieję całej Anglii? Nie potrafiłem odebrać jej nawet samemu sobie…

Harry westchnął cicho.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, już mnie to nawet nie obchodzi. – Powiedział cicho, kołysząc znów podenerwowane niemowlę. – Kiedy to odkryłem, jasne, byłem wściekły i miałem ochotę uciec, najlepiej się zabić na złość wszystkich, którzy zmuszali mnie to pełnienia roli Wybrańca… ale w końcu zrozumiałem. Nie winię pana. – Uśmiechnął się do Dumbledore'a ciepło.

\- Och, mój kochany chłopcze… nie powinieneś rozumieć, nie w tym wieku.

\- Co zrobić. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, wstając nagle. – Muszę chyba wracać… - Zakołysał znów malucha, ten jednak nadal wiercił się w jego rękach i kwilił cicho.

\- Najwyraźniej tak. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego ze zmęczeniem.

\- Było mi miło, że mogłem z panem porozmawiać. – Przyznał Harry, rozglądając się lekko, widząc jak dworzec rozmywa się w bezkresnej bieli. – Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się naprawić to i owo, a jeśli nie…. Przynajmniej będę wiedział, że próbowałem.

\- Również mam taką nadzieję, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego ostatni raz.

Potem Harry zamknął oczy i pozwoli by pochłonęła go biel.

* * *

Drgnął, mrugając i rozglądając się wolno. Leżał przy jakiejś zwalonej ścianie, wyraźnie rzucony tam przez kogoś, może odrzucony przez zaklęcie? To było najpewniejsze. Wszystko wokół było pełne ciskanych zaklęć, biegających i walczących ludzi. Pył unosił się w powietrzu, kawałki murów kruszyły z ogłuszającym zgrzytem, a powietrze ciężkie było od zapachu krwi.

Harry westchnął, uśmiechając się lekko na widok przedmiotów na swoich kolanach. Założył na szyję medalion Slytherina, z chichotem wsuwając diadem we włosy, a pierścień pozbawiony teraz kamienia na palec. Zauważył przy tym, że jego ręce wciąż są brudne z zaschniętej krwi… pozbył się jej szybko, i z rąk i z reszty ciała. Dziennik i czarkę wziął w ręce, wstając – a raczej próbując.

Ogromny wąż, którego znał już z Doliny Gordyka, leżał obok i na pierwszy ruch owinął się wokół jego pasa, przytrzymując go na ziemi.

\- _Zostań… czemu pachniesz jak Pan?_

\- _Spokojnie, Nagini._ – Harry pogłaskał węża po łbie, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – _Jestem taki jak ty i ten zbiorem._ – Pomachał dziennikiem i czarką, wąż jednak ani drgnął, obserwując go tylko i posykując cicho. – _Tom nas potrzebuje._ – Dodał Harry poważnie. – _Musimy mu pomóc. Pozwolisz mi wstać?_ – Zapytał, oddychając z ulgą, gdy Nagni w końcu go uwolniła.

\- _Też mówisz?_

\- _Tak, bo jestem jak ty. _– Wyjaśnił z uśmiechem, wstając i otrzepując lekko szatę. Na widok walczących westchnął jednak, zmieniając zdanie. – _Potrafisz może zabrać mnie do niego? Umiem się już teleportować, ale nie umiem jeszcze wyczuć Toma. Pomożesz mi? _– Zapytał, zerkając nerwowo na najbliższych walczących. Niech tu nie patrzą, niech go nie zauważą, nikt nie lubi żywych trupów…

Odetchnął z ulgą kiedy Nagini owinęła się wokół niego i oparła łeb na jego ramieniu, trącając go nosem w policzek.

\- _Pokażę ci, Młode. _– Powiedziała. Harry skrzywił się lekko na to określenie, ale zamknął oczy i skupił na magii węża. Dzięki niej zdołał znaleźć magię Toma, przytrzymując lekko węża i okręcając się w miejscu, teleportując się szybko razem z Nagini.

Wylądował na środku pola bitwy, czując jak jakieś zaklęcie o włos mija jego policzek… prawie mija jego policzek, odbijając się nagle od tarczy tak mocnej, że niemal widział jak jej magia lśni w powietrzu.

\- Ty…!

… z drugiej strony mógł mieć takie wrażenie, bo to była tarcza Voldemorta, który stał tuż za jego plecami. Harry odwrócił się szybko, unosząc przed siebie ręce, w których wciąż miał dziennik i czarkę. Nie mówił nic na razie, wiedząc jak wzrok Voldemorta przesuwa się po kolejnych horkruksach, całych i nietkniętych, kończąc na zupełnie żywej Nagini.

\- _Zniszczyli cię…_ \- Wysyczał, unosząc rękę, a wąż podpełznął do niego momentalnie, by dać się pogłaskać.

\- _Nie zabijesz horkruksy, prawda? – _Harry zaryzykował w końcu powiedzenie czegokolwiek. Stali z Tomem na środku pola walki, zaklęcia latały wszędzie, odbijając się od tarcz lub zmieniając kierunek, wszędzie słychać było huki, wrzaski, walące się mury… z chęcią porozmawiałby o czymkolwiek innym.

Voldemort zmierzył go wzrokiem, w końcu zatrzymując go na jego bliźnie i otwierając szeroko oczy. Gdyby nie jego gadzia forma, Harry był pewien, że by zbladł.

\- _…na Merlina. _– Wyszeptał Voldemort, podchodząc do niego i przesuwając palcami po jego bliźnie. Harry westchnął błogo na falę jego magii, z łatwością odpowiadając własną i odkrywając posłusznie pokłady jego magii w sobie, płynące z horkruksa. – _Naprawdę nim jesteś._

\- _No tak. Od kiedy skończyłem rok. – _Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, chowając dziennik i czarkę do kieszeni._ – Ja się poddam, ty zrobisz jakieś wielkie przemówienie, że wygrałeś, potem porozmawiamy spokojnie? _– Zaproponował nieśmiało.

Voldemort obserwował go badawczo.

_\- Nie boisz się mnie… jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu mój dotyk, co dopiero moje towarzystwo, przyprawiało cię o odrazę, a teraz sam go pragniesz…_

Harry zaśmiał się niepewnie.

_\- No ciężko cię nienawidzić kiedy wiem, że świat dawał ci kopa za kopem… - _Przyznał._ – Dumbledore pokazał mi we wspomnieniach co tylko mógł o tobie. – _Wyjaśnił. –_ Jeśli mam być szczery, to ci po prostu współczuję… - _Dodał wolno, wiedząc ile ryzykuje._ – Pomijając to, że pokochałem Toma._

Voldemor parsknął lodowatym śmiechem, wciąż głaszcząc leniwie Nagini po łbie.

_\- Pokochałeś potwora, który zabił twych rodziców, a to ci dopiero!_

Harry westchnął, podchodząc do niego i dźgając go lekko w pierś.

-_ Pokochałem Toma Riddle'a. –_ Powtórzył pewnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi._ – Pokochałem samotne, porzucone dziecko, któremu nikt nie chciał pomóc._

\- _To dziecko umarło!_ – Wysyczał Voldemort, mierząc w niego różdżką.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- _Ja je widziałem._ – Powiedział cicho. – _Sprawdź moje myśli. Po tym jak trafiłeś mnie Avadą, mogłem porzucić horkruksy, a jednak się nim zająłem. To czym naprawdę jesteś po tą sztuczną kukłą._ – Dźgnął go znowu w pierś, ignorując wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę. – _Tym biednym, porzuconym dzieckiem, które pokochałem!_ Jesteś Tomem Riddlem, nieważne jak wiele razy okaleczysz własną duszę! Nieważne co sobie wmawiasz, ja wiem, że taka jest prawda! – Nie wiedział kiedy zaczął krzyczeć, dopiero na nagłą ciszę zdając sobie sprawę, że przestał też używać wężomowy.

\- Harry! – Spiął się, odwracając wolno i zauważając Rona. Podpierał Hermionę, stojąc z Nevillem i kilkoma innymi uczniami z GD i paroma nauczycielami.

Chciał do nich podbiec, chciał wygrać dla nich wojnę, chciał dać im spokój, chciał dać im cokolwiek był w stanie, kochał ich przecież, ale… wiedział już, że musi wybrać. Dorósł w końcu do tego. Westchnął ciężko, cofając się odruchowo na tak pełen nadziei wzrok, w którymś momencie trafiając plecami na Voldemorta.

Przełknął z trudem, odchylając głowę do tyłu i patrząc na niego błagalnie. Zwykle nienawidził pozwalania innym na decydowanie o sobie, ale… teraz chciał, by to on zdecydował, zabił go albo przygarnął. Voldemort wywrócił oczami, najwyraźniej wciąż czytając jego myśli, ale nie przejął się tym.

\- _A myślałem, że horkruksy w żywym wężu jest problematyczny._ – Voldemort skrzywił się lekko, jakby nigdy nic poprawiając mu jednak diadem we włosach, by ten nie spadł.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą, opierając o niego i rozluźniając.

\- _Jesteś nasz?_

Zachichotał na pytanie Nagini, zerkając znów na Volde… Toma. Wiedział, że jest już tylko on. Ten skrzywił się na jego myśli, ale kiwnął głową.

\- _Nasz, Nagini_. – Powiedział wolno, jakby smakował tego słowa. Po chwili objął Harry'ego ramieniem, przyciskając do siebie mocniej. – _Mój!_ – Wysyczał, uśmiechając się zaborczo.

Harry kiwnął posłusznie głową, opierając się o niego wygodniej, ignorując krzyki i pytania o to co robi, jak przeżył, co wyrabia, niech się ruszy, że zaraz zginie i tak dalej. Obserwował z zaciekawieniem jak Voldemort przywołuje stojącego najbliżej Śmierciożercę i przytyka różdżkę do jego Mrocznego Znaku. Minęła chwila, a wokół nagle zrobiło się o wiele puściej. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy się deportowali.

\- Nie wiwatujcie, głupcy! – Voldemort jednym zaklęciem przywołał do porządku kilku uczniów, którzy myśleli, że wygrali. Harry widział doskonale wzrok Hermiony i Rona, pewnie zastanawiających się czy zaszantażował Voldemorta horkruksami.

\- _Jakbym ci pozwolił! – _Voldemort prychnął. – To jedynie jedna walka, z której wycofuję się nim to o co walczę przestanie istnieć. – Wyjaśnił. – Szykujcie się jednak… teraz mam wszystko czego mi potrzeba do wygranej, a wy straciliście swego _Wybrańca…!_ – Niemal wypluł ostatnie słowo, ostentacyjnie bawiąc się pasmem włosów Harry'ego i głaszcząc go po policzku, podczas gdy Nagini wspięła się po jego ramieniu.

\- _Musiałeś?_ – Harry westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy by nie widzieć oskarżających lub załamanych spojrzeń.

\- _Należysz do mnie, przyszłego Pana tego świata. Przyzwyczajaj się_.

Harry zachichotał, z trudem blokując wspomnienia mugolskich złoczyńców z filmów i tego jak kończyli. Na takie postawienie sprawy zastanowił się jednak pierwszy raz nad tym na co tak naprawdę się zgodził. Bycie horkruksem Voldemorta, małym pupilem jak Nagini…

Nagłe szarpnięcie deportacji wyrwało go z zamyśleń i prawie cofnęła jakiś posiłek, który musiał być Merlin wie jak dawno. Przylgnął mocniej do Toma, zaciskając powieki.

Bycie pupilem przyszłego _Pana tego świata_, chronienie przez niego i wieczne życie.

Tak, chyba jakoś to zniesie…


	2. Chapter 2

Z ostrzeżeń, od tego rozdziału tekst zmienia się w crakckfik/moją żałosną próbę napisania go. W skrócie, piszę to dla odreagowania innych fików, ilość fabuły znikoma, a rozdziały będą się pojawiać jak się pojawią.

* * *

\- Nie!

Harry westchnął, po raz kolejny od miesiąca słysząc tą samą odpowiedź, ale nie zamierzając rezygnować.

\- Tom… - Zaczął znów łagodnie, jak z dzieckiem, dobrze wiedząc, że Voldemort tym w sumie był. Porzuconym dzieckiem, które pozbawiono dzieciństwa i nie dano szansy dorosnąć.

Na szczęście potrafił jednak blokować już przed nim własne myśli, inaczej to _dziecko_ urządziłoby mu tu zaraz jesień średniowiecza, łącznie z wiernym odwzorowaniem płonących stosów z nim samym w roli podpałki.

\- Powiedziałem nie! – Voldemort spojrzał na niego wściekle zza biurka. – Nie zamierzam nagle iść i powiedzieć, że od dziś przebieramy się na biało i niesiemy miłość i pokój!

Harry zachichotał.

\- No, w bieli to by ci było kiepsko… - Podrażnił go, uchylając się momentalnie od rzuconej klątwy uciszającej. – Hej, to ja, twój horkruks, pamiętasz? – Przypomniał mu, z trudem powstrzymując uśmieszek na jego pełen frustracji jęk:

\- A było mi cię wtedy zabić…

\- Zmieniacze Czasu zniszczone, więc utknąłeś ze mną na dobre. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc bliżej i bezceremonialnie siadając mu na biurku wśród _bardzo ważnych_ raportów śmierciożerców. – Naprawdę, co ci szkodzi pozbawić ich trzech zaklęć? – Zapytał, na minę Voldemorta wywracając oczami. – No weź, co ci tak an tych Niewybaczalnych zależy, zgodziłeś się już na wstrzymanie otwartych rzezi mugoli.

\- Bo aurorzy pozbawili mnie zbyt wielu śmierciożerców, bym mógł tak ryzykować! – Rzucił obronnie Voldemort, zrzucając go z biurka.

Harry fuknął pod nosem, po dziecinnemu nadymając policzki.

\- Zanim skłamiesz pamiętaj, że mam dostęp do twoich myśli. – Pokazał mu język, po zebraniu się z podłogi jednym ruchem zrzucając mu z biurka _wszystko_ i znów na nim siadając. Na pierwszą sylabę Crusiatusa uniósł obronnie dłoń, na której wciąż miał pierścień.

Voldemort zamilknął, zaciskając wściekle wargi w wąską linię i przez chwilę mordując go wzrokiem, ale na koniec tylko odłożył różdżkę. Harry mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą: nie raz nie dwa oberwał Cruciatusem czy innym równie milusim zaklęciem, jeśli przesadził z drażnieniem Toma. To było na początku, nim równie milusimi rytuałami i czarami pomógł mu odzyskać fragmenty duszy z dziennika i czarki – umówmy się, to nie diadem, naszyjnik czy pierścień, żeby mógł je wszędzie nosić niczym sejf samobieżny – ale i tak dobrze było się przekonać, że Tom naprawdę odzyskał razem z częściami duszy zdrowy rozsądek. Przynajmniej trochę.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że twoje teorie to bzdura! – Voldemort prychnął, wpatrując się w niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Harry zachichotał, zsuwając mu się na kolana i przytulając go mocno.

\- Nadal cię kocham. – Powiedział niewinnie, na jego reakcję śmiejąc się już otwarcie. Dość głośno by obudzić Nagini, drzemiącą na kamiennej płycie kominka, a teraz obserwującą ich leniwie.

\- Złaź. Ze mnie! – Voldemort spojrzał na niego morderczo, ale Harry niewiele sobie z tego robił, jak zwykle. Przytulił go tylko mocniej, szczerząc się szeroko. Tom na każdy kontakt fizyczny reagował tak samo, zamierając, z wolna się rozluźniając i nagle spinając kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi, zawsze w tej kolejności.

_\- W porządku, mała, możesz się grzać. Tylko się z Tomem bawimy._ – Uspokoił Nagini, nie odsuwając się od Toma ani odrobinę.

\- Jak ja ci pokażę zabawę…!

Harry wywrócił oczami, opierając się o niego wygodnie.

\- Mają przestać używać niewybaczalnych.

\- Zapomnij!

\- Mają przestać.

\- Powiedziałem coś!

\- Tom, no weeeź… - Harry skrzywił się, nie zamierzając jednak poddać.

Po kolejnej godzinie czy dwóch znudził się jednak w końcu, odsuwając i siadając znów na jego biurku. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, obserwując go beznamiętnie.

\- …zakaz niewybaczalnych, uparciuchu, bo cię kochać przestanę. – Zagroził mu jakby nigdy nic.

Dobrze wiedział, że to zadziała. Tom mógł się uważać wciąż za wielkiego mrocznego lorda, mógł mówić, że niczyjej miłości mu nie potrzeba, ale to Harry miał nad nim przewagę: tylko on go kochać potrafił i z nich dwóch tylko on miłość w ogóle rozumiał. Tom o niej pojęcia nie miał, nie wiedząc też zupełnie jak radzić sobie z nim, jego obecnością, takimi groźbami i całą tą sytuacją.

I co ważniejsze, Tom mówić to sobie mógł, że ani jego miłości ani w ogóle niczyjej mu nie potrzeba, ale Harry wiedział swoje. Mógł sobie tak paplać, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że był szczery. Tom wiąż był dzieciakiem, a te mają to do siebie, że z niczego nie rezygnują jeśli nie muszą. Tak jak dziecko, które ma okres buntu i klnie na rodziców ile ma siły w płucach, ale i tak nie zrobi nic by się od nich odciąć.

Tom tak samo mógł sobie mówić, że Harry'ego nie potrzebuje, ale on _wiedział_ i _widział_ swoje. Tom mógł go nie chcieć, ale to nie znaczyło, że od razu chce go nie mieć. Był w końcu jego horkruksem!

Dzięki temu Harry mógł go sobie powolutku owijać wokół palca, tak troszkę, o ile pilnował by _tej_ części myśli nigdy mu nie ujawnić, i nie przesadzał z żądaniami. Nie planował też nigdy robić tego na dużą skalę, raczej od czasu do czasu wyżebrać to i owo.

Zbyt wiele lat cały czarodziejski świat zwalał na niego sprawy wojny, by jeszcze miał ochotę go chronić. Nie miał jednak zamiaru siedzieć i patrzeć jak Voldemort morduje ludzi dla rozrywki. Miał więc prosty plan, dopilnować by w swoich ambitnych planach Voldemort nie zabił nikogo niewinnego i tyle. Na razie przekonał go do odwołania rzezi mugoli i paru innych mało przyjemnych rozrywek, osiągając w kilka miesięcy więcej niż przez lata prób zabicia go, więc czuł się rozgrzeszony. Poza tym wiedział, że przeszłości nie zmieni, więc wolał zatroszczyć się o przyszłość.

Jasne, że łatwo nie przyszło, ale już lata temu musiał się nauczyć ignorować poczucie winy. Było nie było, jako jedenastolatek zabił człowieka, nieważne czy opętanego czy nie. Cóż, może mu wtedy jakieś klepki wypadły z miejsc, albo kiedyś przez kolejne lata, nie dbał o to. Pierwszy raz miał całkiem miły dom bez widma wojny nad głową, więc nie narzekał.

\- …jedno. – Wycedził Voldemort, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się tylko, przysuwając znów i przytulając go mocno.

\- I znowu cię kocham, uparciuchu, tak jakbym mógł przestać. - Pocałował go w miejsce w którym nos mieć _powinien_, chichocząc tylko na jego zdegustowane spojrzenie. - To kto ogłosi zakaz Avady, ty czy ja? – Zapytał, zeskakując z biurka. Voldemort obserwował go przez chwilę podejrzliwie, nagle rozumiejąc.

\- Tyś to planował od początku. – Warknął, brzmiąc jednak na bardziej zrezygnowanego niż wściekłego.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- No raczej! – Wdrapał mu się znów na kolana, przytulając go. Bonus tej pozycji był taki, że Voldemort miałby spore problemy z trafieniem go jakimś zaklęciem. – Jak ci zabiorę Imperiusa to zostaje ci zwykły szantaż, w którym znów by się trupy sypały. Jak zabiorę Cruciatusa, to zaczniesz używać zaklęć, które naprawdę kogoś ranią, nie mu to wmawiają. – Wzruszył ramionami, opierając mu brodę na piersi i zezując na niego z dołu. – Avadę zastąpi tylko stary dobry mord własnoręczny, a połowa twoich śmierciożerców bałaby się sobie ciuszki krwią pobrudzić. – Zachichotał. – Więc tylko tak wygrywam.

Mógłby przysiąc, że Voldemort zgrzytnął na niego zębami.

\- Czemu ja się jeszcze nie zabiłem? – Wymamrotał, bezceremonialnie spychając go z kolan na ziemię.

Harry wstał szybko, jakby nigdy nic znów mu się na nie pakując.

\- Bo jestem piękny, mądry i tylko ja nie boję się z tobą drażnić. – Pokazał mu język, dla bezpieczeństwa poprawiając dłonią z pierścieniem diadem we włosach, po tym wyjmując naszyjnik spod koszulki.

Voldemort prychnął znów pod nosem, zbierając zaklęciem papiery i układając je na biurku, wracając do przeglądania ich. Harry, jak na tylko miesiąc męczenia go wybitnie zadowolony, oparł mu głowę na ramieniu i zamknął oczy.

Ciekawe czy jak się tak zdrzemnie to Tom znów go przywiąże zaklęciem do sypialni…


	3. Uwaga

Ogromnie przepraszam. Z powodu wielu problemów ze zdrowiem i życiem kompletnie nie byłam w stanie pisać.

W tej chwili sytuacja się zmieniła - na razie zrewiduję to co już opublikowałam, poprawię błędy, a potem powoli będę kończyć co zaczęłam. Te kilka recenzji lub wiadomości jakie dostawała mimo kompletnej ciszy w eterze dobitnie pokazały mi, że warto, bo mam dla kogo pisać.

Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że zaplanowałam co pisać. Nadal uwielbiam to robić, uwielbiam fandom, uwielbiam kiedy komuś podoba się to co stworzyłam.

Do końca wakacji powinnam dojść do ładu ze wszystkim. Kolejne rozdziały zawsze będą pojawiać się nieregularnie - dorobiłam się stałych problemów i nigdy nie wiem jak będę się czuła tego czy danego dnia.

Nigdy nie porzucę jednak czegoś co zaczęłam.


End file.
